The lost love
by harrypotterwebmaster
Summary: Harry gets tragic news, and draco comforts him. M for later chapters. R&R PLEASE.. Also, i'm looking to beta 4 some 1.
1. Chapter 1

Hedwig brought the news, of course. And, as the chosen one read the letter from someone in the house of Black, he yelled in agony. The letter brought very horrible news that Harry Potter could not handle. The letter read:

Harry,

i regret to inform you of the death of your friend, Mr. Lupin, but I am afraid that it is my duty to do so. In a battle with the death eaters, mr. Lupin died a noble death. I am glad, however, to say that before mr. Lupin died, he caused the death of a rather important death eater, Peter Pettgrew. He died a hero's death, and he would be proud. I am so sorry to bring this dreadful news, and I hope later battles with he-who-must-not-be-named and his followers are better for our side.

Kingsly Shacklbolt.

Harry cried in anguish as he went down the owlry steps. He could be helping the order, but no, Mrs. Wesley had to order him to come to school, and the she made him make an unbreakable vow. He yelled out again as he rounded the last turn, and found himself face-to-face with Draco Malfoy himself.

Draco's sea blue eyes softened, as he saw the look of complete sorrow on Harry's face. Harry, seeing the change, collapsed on Draco, and told him the news.

Draco shuddered as Harry fell on him, knowing that after six and a half years, this might be his chance to tell Harry his true feelings. Draco steadied Harry, and brought him to the room of requirement, where Draco had to stop the naughty thoughts. _I need a place for him to rest, _ Draco thought. He opened the door, and whispered, "Come on, big boy", and fed him the dreamless sleeping potion, located, as draco had wanted, next to the bed. Harry was grateful, and fell asleep as his head hit the pillow, for he had not slept in a bed like this for weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke the sound of music filling the room of requirement. He wanted to get up and kill voldemort for killing Lupin. He rose and was immediately pushed back down by strong, pale hands. The scarhead looked up and gasped.

"Draco! You, you……….oh my" He said slowly as he saw Draco's impressive arrousal. He had felt very VERY good around Draco, but Draco, Harry thought, certainly did not feel the same way.

Draco smiled. He glanced down at the matching arousal. Draco pounced at Harry, smothering Harry's lips in his own mouth. Passionate kisses covered Harry in places he didn't know existed. Harry pushed, trying to remove the blond boy from his body.

"Draco, no, I have to…" he couldn't continue because of the pre-cum now running down his leg. It made him want to scream Draco's name until the world ended, and he had to bite his lip to refrain from doing so.

"Shush, Harry, just relax," Draco whispered into Harry's ear before nibbling on it.

Harry grabbed for his want and said, "Stupefy!" Draco fell to the floor, eyes wide. Harry ran from the room. Harry ran strait to McGonagall's office, practically shouting, "chocolate frog!"

She said calmly, " Oh, good, Harry. You heard the news then, I assume?" At Harry's nod, She continued, "Harry, before his death, Professor Lupin sent us the whereabouts of three items on a parchment. All it will say to me is that it contains a message from Remus and that I need to find you. Harry smiled.

He said, "Could I see it please?" The elderly professor handed Harry the parchment and Harry muttered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" A map unfolded on the parchment, and Harry gasped. Not only were the items drawn on this sheet, but also it was a map of Hogwarts! All the horcruxes were inside of the school. He fled, yelling, "thank you professor" on his way out.

He collided with Draco on the way out, and the taller boy said, "Potter, meet me in the room. After dinner." Harry nodded and went of to find Hermione and Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry ran to the Gryffindor common room. "Ron! Where is Hermione? It doesn't matter! Lupin sent me a map of Hogwarts! Look at this! There are three markings on the map! Ron, they are the horcruxes. Ron, I found them!"

"Harry," Ron muttered, "Lupin's dead. He killed Pettigrew. But, he died, Harry no map was sent."

Harry frowned. "I know, Ron, I know, but he sent this map to McGonagall, and she didn't know how to read it. It's a Marauder's map, Ron."

"Harry!" Hermione gasped as she entered. "Harry, did you hear? Lupin…" Harry nodded. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I guess the only thing I can say is that I'm glad Pettigrew's gone."

"I just don't want to talk about it. Please. But listen. Lupin sent me a marauder's map with three markings on it. I think it is the horcruxes. Hermione, It is a smaller version of Hogwarts. Not any of the seven floors, Herm, here, look" Harry said in one breath.

He sat over the map until dinner, and slowly put it down, remembering the meeting with Draco. Harry went to dinner and ate the scallop potatoes and turkey. He took the passage from behind the painting in the library to the seventh floor, and walked to the tapestry. He found the door already there. He entered.

"God, Potter, do you ever knock on a door?" The blond asked, smirking.

Harry glanced about the room; the room had sparkling silver walls, a beautiful dark wooden bed with silver silk sheets. There was a warm fire in the fireplace. Then Harry glanced at Draco, and stopped to gawk. Draco was clad in a towel.

"Potter, do you see something you like? You sure have much to many clothes on," Draco said, and with a flick of his wand, Harry had a towel around his waist, and his clothing was in a neat pile on the floor.

Draco guided Harry to the bed, and began to kiss him, hard, his tough begging for entrance. Harry opened his lips to the begging mouth of Draco, and Draco licked Harry's entire mouth. Harry melted into the kiss, and Draco groaned into the kiss and pulled Harry so close that no space remained between the two. Harry leaned back, and Draco straddled him, pulling off both towels. Draco kissed down Harry's Sculpted chest and farther still. Draco took Harry in his mouth and swallowed until Harry screeched on pleasure and bucked up to Draco. Harry screamed out, "DRACOOOOOOOO" And came down Draco's thought. Draco smiled, and turned over.

"Harry, will you do me?"

"Draco, I………….yes, but first, I've loved you since fourth year. The tournament almost killed me, and all I wanted to do was live to taunt you again."

Draco flipped over and said, "Harry, I've loved you since I first saw you."

Harry positioned his wet member at Draco's opening, and pushed in the head into Draco's warmth. Draco screamed, and nibbled the back of Harry's neck to keep it a little quieter. Harry entered another inch. Draco bites a little harder. After Draco's breathing slows again, Harry Pushed in the rest of the way. He began pumping a slow, steady rhythm. Draco began to pant, and moan. The raven-haired boy began pumping faster. Draco and Harry came at the same moment.

They collapsed and stayed curled in a ball for the whole night.

As they woke up, They Kissed again for a while, then slowly got dressed and exited the room.

"Well, Well, Well. Hermione, I guess we found out why wee could not get in to the room of requirement." Ron said slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry glanced at Slughorn and added the wolfsabane to the polyjuice potion that he was making in potions class. He was sitting at his table alone. Ron and Hermione had deserted him, and Draco had a reputation to uphold. Harry smiled and added his hair. Soon, the class cleared out of the dungeon, and Harry walked to Slughorn.

"Sir, what can you tell me about this map?" Harry asked. And muttered the charm.

Slughorn glanced down at the parchment In Harry's hand.

"Harry! Where did you get that? That is amazing. It's the proof I've been looking for!"

Harry gave a puzzled look, and drew back.

"Harry, that is the practically unknown eighth floor of Hogwarts. Harry, years ago I received a similar map. These markings, though, they are…?"

"Err…well, sir, they are err… the horcruxes. The horcruxes of Tom Riddle."

"HARRY! You can't be serious. That he-who-must-not-be-named preserved soul is HERE? In the castle?"

"It seems that way, sir"

"Alright, Harry, the eighth floor is a secret, secluded part of Hogwarts, and no one has ever found the way in. I expect, though, that someone must have found the way if Horcruxes are there. Harry, if anyone can find a way, I think it can be you I f you are looking for the way to kill you-know-who."

"Sir, it is extremely important that you tell me everything you know about this. I need to get the pieces of soul. My mother, sir, I can finally avenge her murder."

Slughorn looked down. " Harry, you know if I knew anything, I would tell you. All I know is that this is a smaller version of the first floor of the castle. You will have to find the entrance and navigate yourself, now, drink the potion and transform for full marks.

Soon, two Draco Malfoys were roaming the first seven floors of Hogwarts. Harry was walking toward the dungeon, and Draco was already in his dorm room, changing.

"Hey, big boy." A voice called from the staircase. The real blond turned to the boy with rapidly darkening hair. The smile was so wide that Harry thought he heard a crack.

An hour later, Harry was in the room of requirement and next to him, the most beautiful person in all of Hogwarts, if he did say so himself, and he did.

"Draco?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Draco, you come from a long line of Hogwarts students. Have you heard of the eighth floor?"

"Harry, I need you to know that I am close to my father, but I will do all in my power to betray him. I hate him and all he stands for. He was my teacher. He KILLED, Harry, He killed innocent people. It's in my blood to be a snob, its how I grew up. I don't know what to do, Harry, but I will help."

"Draco. I need you to look at this map. Those marks are…err...special to me."

"Harry," Draco smirked, " I know what they are. Voldemort and are he stands for need to die. The Gryffindor tower is said to contain the entrance to the eighth floor. Only one person has ever found it. He happens to be my father. He suggested that you-know-who hide the horcruxes there. I heard this story as a small child. Harry, the password was parsletongue. I don't know if it is anymore, but it was guarded by all he-who-must-not-be-named could manage. Harry, you have to look the opening in the eye and say 'horcrux' in parsletongue."

Harry answered this information with the most passionate kiss Hogwarts has ever seen.

AN: Please just review.


End file.
